


Toy Testing

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Bones, Dildos, F/F, Injury, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny brings home her new toy.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Testing

"What the fuck is that thing?" Tonks asked when Ginny entered the room with a large, red object. "You got _another_ toy, didn't you?"

"Couldn't resist." Ginny smiled, already beginning to undress.

"Gin, I'm not in the mood right now." Tonks frowned, gesturing to her bandaged leg. "I'm hurt, remember?"

The red head wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I can make it feel better."

"What are you, a healer now?"

"Of course." Ginny fastened the strap-on harness, standing before her lover with great confidence.

Tonks blushed. Ginny seemed so in charge with the strap-on, like it was already apart of her body. She felt her cotton knickers begin to get soaked.

"Turn around," Ginny commanded, "on all fours."

"Gin, my leg."

"We'll deal with the consequences later, honey." 

That was all Tonks needed to hear. She pulled down her skirt and knickers before she took her position on the couch, her legs over the arm rest. Ginny smacked Tonks' arse a few times, knowing how arousing it felt to her lover. Tonks' arched her hips, needing more. 

"C'mon, stop playing Gin-- oohh!"

Without warning Ginny had cast a quick lube spell and entered Tonks' pussy. Tonks began to moan, pinching her nipples as Ginny thrust in and out rapidly. "Merlin… Ginny…" She cried out as she came.

"Damn, that was fast." Ginny pulled out, tossing the strap-on aside and kissed Tonks' back. "You really enjoyed that toy, didn't you?"

All Tonks could do was weakly nod, and let herself relax against Ginny's touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.  
> Written for the June 7, 2009 peenlulz chat. The prompt was: 'toy'. Please keep in mind that this was my first femmeslash porn, and I only had 15 minutes to write it. It was also mentioned in the peenlulz chat that Tonks can probably morph so she has a penis, herself. Well, let's say that this time Ginny wanted to be on top.
> 
>  
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
